Fan Magazine Interview
|season = 3 |number = 16 |overall = 83 |airdate = February 8, 1954 |production = 3-16 / 083 |imdb = tt0609235 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Sentimental Anniversary" |next = "Oil Wells" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StoleMartins.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ClosetChampagne.jpg Fan Magazine Interview was the 83rd episode of I Love Lucy, also the 16th episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on February 8, 1954. Plot Lucy is asked to do an interview about how happily married she and Ricky are. Lucy puts on a big show, wearing her most beautiful outfits and cooking such delicacies as crepe suzettes. But when Lucy finds a postcard meant to be a publicity stunt in Ricky's jacket, she harbors doubt about Ricky's faithfulness, thanks to ideas the reporter has put in her head. Synopsis The Ricardos prepare for an interview with a reporter from a fan magazine by putting on their best clothes and manners. Trivia *Minnie Finch's "Kinsey" line has been called (by the DVDs) the most risque and scandalous line on the show. While there have been many other innuendos, this line definitely is the one most intended to have a sexual meaning. Just listen to the embarrassed yet excited squeals of the women in the audience after Minnie Finch says the line. *Minnie Finch's neighbor (the one who bangs on her door so she can hear that Lucy and Ethel are there) is played by Eliva Allman, who is famously known for playing the strict "speed it up a little" supervisor at Kramer's Kandy Kitchen. *This is the last appearance of Jerry Hausner. In real life, Jerry, whose demeanor by some who worked with him on the set was described as "an obnoxious blowhard", reportedly by some, had never got over his jealousy of his "Jerry" character not getting to be a main character on the series. In the show's pilot, however, Jerry had a main part. Ricky's original character of "Larry Lopez" was supposed to be much more well-to-do and famous than the character Ricky Ricardo turned out to be. So, Jerry played "Larry's" agent, part of the show biz big time. When the show's concept was changed, Jerry's character was diminished to a recurring character, and even his lines in "The Audition," the episode whose plot was based off of the pilot, were given to Fred/William Frawley. Jerry left the show permanently, reportedly because a rift with Desi around this episode, and it turned into irreconcilable differences. He has been quoted saying very negative comments about Lucy and Desi and how they treated him, but many members of the cast confirm that neither Lucy nor Desi every treated Jerry poorly. *The morning that Eleanor Harris, a news reporter, comes over for the interview, Lucy offers Ricky waffles with sausages, omelettes with ham, or eggs Benedict for breakfast. Ricky chooses the simple bacon and eggs, since he hasn't gotten to have both bacon and eggs together lately due to the tight food budget. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Joan Banks ... as Eleanor Harris *Elvia Allman ... as Minnie's Neighbor with glasses and a hat *Jerry Hausner ... as Jerry (Ricky's agent) *Kathryn Card ... as Minnie Finch *Hazel Boyne ... as Minnie's Neighbor Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes